


walls

by ohoholyshit (stepaknee)



Series: quirky [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/ohoholyshit
Summary: Kuroo is the best sparring partner that Tsukishima could ask for, but that doesn’t make him any less annoying of one,





	walls

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaand here is my fic for the krtsk exchange! it's for j00312 on tumblr! i wanted to write more for this but i felt the idea i had was more suited to a smaller one-shot.   
> soooo i’m going to try and make it a series!  
>  i don’t have a set time i want to complete stuff by because life is busy but i really loved how the au came out so! hopefully gonna continue it very soon!

Tsukishima hates sparring with Kuroo Tetsurou.

He  **wishes**  he could say he hated Kuroo Tetsurou himself, but unfortunately the guy is far too nice for someone who’s quirk was officially categorized as ‘ ** _Emotional Manipulation_ ’**. Nice enough, in fact, that he refuses to call it what it is and instead refers to his own quirk as  _emotional suggestion_ despite his skill going far beyond a fucking  _suggestion_.

He could legitimately flip someone’s emotional state upside down, and he tried to say his ability to was to  _suggest_  an emotion.

Ha.

But while Kuroo’s quirk was extraordinarily annoying, seeing as it easily negated Tsukishima’s own quirk, it was also the best one for Tsukishima to train against. His own quirk relied on keeping his composure, and what better way to practice keeping calm in a fight than against someone who forces you to feel emotions you never asked for?

That didn’t mean he wanted to train with him, however. Kuroo being a good partner to spar against wouldn’t save Tsukishima from the annoyance of sparring against someone so frustratingly good at beating him.

 

When his brother ended up quirk-less and spent his teenage years agonizing over his inability to become a hero like their father, Tsukishima Kei was there watching with guilt welling up.

He possessed what his brother always wanted, what he wanted to use for the good of others.

Did Tsukishima even want to be a famous hero or spend every waking moment training? No. And, in fact, he could feel the lingering swirls of guilt when he thought about how he was the one able to do so while his brother could not.

 

But did Tsukishima do what was expected of him and become a hero just like his father, his father’s mother, and his grandmother’s mother? Yes, begrudgingly and with a lot of sneering.

 

Due to the nature of his quirk, though, he simply couldn’t dwell on his family history or drama. Bottling up his emotions was the name of the game for Tsukishima because that’s what he was  _good_  at, what kept his quirk functioning properly.

Until Kuroo  _fucking_  Tetsurou walks right in.

 

The older teen doesn’t even use his ability for his own gain outside of training. There was a slight tingling sensation that typically occurred in your temples when Kuroo used his quirk, and the last time  _anyone_ could say they felt that outside of a sparring match was when his class had been freaking out about a test and he used his ability to calm their nerves enough to be logical.

 

What kind of selfless asshole does that? There was practically a sea of people who admired him, all swooning from a distance.

A  _carefully calculated_  distance.

 

A distance that stemmed from people’s subconscious fear that their feelings were fabricated, despite their knowledge of the tingling that is associated with any emotional manipulation or their trust in Kuroo as a person.

 

Tsukishima didn’t worry about that particular part of Kuroo’s quirk. He cared far more about the fact he  _could not_ , for the life of him,beat the guy. It was  _aggravating_  in a way it shouldn’t be, and there was no tingling to be had when he felt the surge of disappointment after a loss to him.

 

Tsukishima’s quirk was officially titled as ‘ _forcefields_ ’. He could manipulate them into different shapes and sizes, surround different objects including himself and others, send them flying in any direction as a form of pseudo-attack, even trap people within them.

But it only worked if he was calm. The moment he was unable to keep composed or his mind became muddled with too much, the nearly invisible luminescent walls rippled and fell apart.  

 

A certain Kuroo Tetsurou was  _very_  good at forcing him to lose his composure, and the amount of skill to force out his manipulations was beyond Tsukishima’s current capabilities.

 

Which led them to this moment, staring each other down in the third training room on the second floor. Kuroo’s smirk was maddening in an unnatural way, pinpricks at his temples telling Tsukishima that it was the quirks doing and not his legitimate frustration with the third year.

 

“You’re forcefields look like they’re boiling, Tsukki.”

 

And  **that**  was the worst part about Kuroo’s sparring.

Half of his tactics involved manipulation and the other half his own provoking comments, leaving you disoriented as to which emotion is real or fake.

Kuroo understood villains, he understood heroes, he understood  _people_ , and he wasn’t afraid to use it to win. Adding in the agility and strength from physical training and his natural ingenuity, Kuroo was a fucking nightmare to fight against. 

Without his other qualities, his quirk would have only been side-kick material. But Kuroo Tetsurou was impressive in every area, and it left the world stunned.

 

Tsukishima grit his teeth, trying to get structure back into the glowing walls he has surrounded himself with. They wavered even further as the panic set in, as he felt Kuroo’s eyes picking him apart for the next opening.

 

He’d lost and he knew it. The walls disappeared completely, shattering into pieces.

 

Tsukishima was ready for Kuroo to rush at him as soon as the walls fell, the sound of feet banging against the floor echoing off the walls. He lifted his arms to aid in forming a shield faster, a small barrier he could at least use to push Kuroo back, but there was a grip on his forearm before he could even start.

 

The world was upside down for mere seconds before he found himself on the floor, his skull clacking against the hardwood and shooting pain through every inch his body.

 

Kuroo’s voice was filled with more panic than Tsukishima had ever heard, the most genuine sounding concern he’d experienced from the other boy in the entirety of the time they had known each other.

Tsukishima’s mind was hazy from being thrown over Kuroo’s shoulder, but he could hear cursing and anxious breathing. He opened his eyes to see the older teen’s face hovering too close to his, apologies pouring from Kuroo’s lips in a rush.

 

“Shit, sorry sorry I didn’t mean to do that so hard. We can get you to the nurse, do you think you can walk? You are probably in a ton of pain, let me just-”

Tsukishima has no idea why Kuroo feels it’s important for him to place their foreheads together, but he is nice and toasty against Tsukishima’s icy skin, so in his dizzy state of mind he figures it’s fine.

 

He gasps as the tingling sensation fills his entire head, his pain evaporating almost instantly. His mind feels like it’s clearing again, and he’s relieved of a difficulty of breathing he wasn’t aware of until it left.

 

Kuroo lifted his head out of his personal space as soon as he was done. “Sorry, I know you don’t like people in your bubble, it’s just easier for me to do it that way. I increased the beta-endorphins your hypothalamus is producing to ease the pain, I’ll stop manipulating that when we have you to the nurse.”

 

Tsukishima’s head was still swirling, but he still had enough thought process to squint at the ceiling in confusion.

“Your quirk is emotional manipulation. But you can also be a human morphine injection.” This was so weird. Tsukishima should be worrying about a concussion right now. Instead, he was analyzing Kuroo’s stupid quirk.

 

“My quirk temporarily alters the chemicals of the brain that deal with emotions. Some of those overlap with other side effects so if I know what chemical is used for which emotion and what chemical the effect I want uses, I can manipulate to cause the effect.” Kuroo’s explanation was simultaneous with him checking for any injuries that would prevent Tsukishima from being able to be moved. It sounded as if he’d explained it a hundred times and had the words by heart, “In this case, I increased the endorphins in your body by using euphoria. I haven’t perfected using the chemicals for anything other than endorphins because it’s the most useful and it’s hard to cause the wanted effect without overloading you with the emotion I’m using to do it. It also has few overlapping effects.”

 

Tsukishima almost protested when Kuroo began arranging his limbs in a way that made him easier to carry, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He was amazed by the guy’s abilities, at just how far of a reach his quirk had. “You could literally give someone hallucinations to prevent them for being able to fight properly.” Tsukishima knew some basic psychology. The hormones of the brain did a lot of shit.

 

Kuroo huffed as he lifted Tsukishima into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Because of course he chose to carry him in such an embarrassing way, that was just Tsukishima’s luck and life thought it was being witty.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to control what they saw, but yeah. It’d be dangerous because I wouldn’t know what they are seeing. I’d rather use my abilities to help people  _not_  see hallucinations and things like that, which is kinda my plan in life for when I’m not just patrolling around.” Kuroo hurried them out of the room, but made sure not to go at a fast-enough speed to possibly hurt Tsukishima.

His head was still reeling, and he wasn’t sure anymore if it was from the guy carrying him or the nasty bump to his head.

“I thought the effects were only temporary.”

Kuroo biting his lip shouldn’t have been as endearing to Tsukishima’s rattled brain as it was. Clearly that was something he had thought about, his own limitations in the ways he wished to help others. What a goddamn saint, this asshole. “Ah, it  **is**  only temporary. But there are plenty of uses for a temporary fix, even if to just give someone a jump start on recovery.”

Tsukishima hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and letting his head rest back on Kuroo’s shoulder. Or chest area, he supposed. Pectorals.

(They were good pecs too.)

 

And while that was a delicious thought right there, it was also a dangerous one Tsukishima didn’t allow himself to indulge in at any point in time. The strange combination of endorphins and the tingling in his head was making it hard to think again.

“How are you so perfect…?” He wasn’t sure if that was in reference to the boys kindness or the muscle his face was currently pressed against.

Kuroo made a choking noise, looking down at Tsukishima with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. They were no longer moving towards the nurse’s office it seemed.

 

Ah, that had been out loud. Damn.

 

“I give you a concussion and you tell me I’m perfect.” The older teen’s tone sounded like it was meant to be teasing and amused, but it came out shocked and embarrassed instead. Did he seriously not know how ridiculously and infuriatingly wonderful he was?

 

“On accident, and don’t be so dramatic it’s only  _possibly_  concussion. And you are currently carrying me in your arms while explaining the most noble life goals I’ve ever heard.” Tsukishima really wishes he would shut up right now, why was he saying  _any of this_ , “Not only do you want to be a professional hero and save people, you also want to help their mental state. You’re probably the closest to perfect I’ve ever seen.” Please let his mouth stop running, stop there, for the love of- “That’s not even bringing in physical attractiveness which we all know you have an abundance of considering the amount of swooning that is heard as you walk down the hall.” Of course. Gotta bring his undeniable hotness into the mess. The blonde felt like all he was currently capable of was listen to his own blunt tone spew out a slew of compliments to the person holding him.

 

At least the shocked and brightly flushed face he got in reaction was  _almost_  worth the embarrassment of saying those things.

 

“I-I’m not,”  _oh my god, is he stuttering now, okay so it was absolutely worth it,_  “I’m  ** _not even close_** _to_ perfect and I’m not even that attractive either, like have you seen my hair? It’s a downright mess a-and.” Kuroo’s eyes were everywhere but on him, avoiding eye contact as if it were the plague. “I’m flattered but I’m really none of those things and I-”

 

As much as Tsukishima was enjoying this display of flustered Kuroo Tetsurou, he was still in the guy’s arms and felt in danger from the fact it looked like he was seconds from hiding his face in his hands. He felt it necessary to interrupt. “Please don’t drop me. I know I’m fairly light for someone as muscular at yourself, but you look seconds from just letting go of me to run away.”

 

“ _Stop that!_  I can’t think when you do that!” Kuroo was now stubbornly staring ahead, walking them down the hall once again while his voice stayed hushed but edged further into frantic. His face looked even more flushed than before, if possible.

 

Tsukishima blinked. Was Kuroo, of all people, embarrassed by praise? Even bluntly spoken truthful praise?

 

Did… did Tsukishima just learn how to fight on the same level as him?

 

He couldn’t help the grin that split across his face, shifting in Kuroo’s arms to throw an arm around his shoulder. “Do what? Tell the truth about your seemingly never-ending positive attributes? Or insinuate that I find you attractive?” God, Tsukishima  _probably_  was going to hate himself for this later in all likelihood, but it was just too good to pass up on this chance.

 

“Either!  _Both!_   **Stop it.** ”

 

Tsukishima hummed in thought, staying quiet for a moment to let Kuroo’s embarrassment die down a bit.

 

Before immediately bringing the topic up again.

 

“So how do you deal with all the praise you get for doing a great job if you get like this with compliments?” He kept his tone casual, but the hints of amusement were clear to the both of them. There was no mistaking that Tsukishima was making an attempt at giving Kuroo a taste of his own medicine.

 

“ _It doesn’t do this to me when it’s other people! It’s only when **you**  do it!_”

 

The speed at which they both froze was impressive, but not nearly as impressive as Kuroo’s ability to keep his hold on him even when he looked very clearly like he wanted to run away.

And to be fair, Tsukishima kind of wanted to run away too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> they are gay and so screwed.


End file.
